


【带卡】教师节礼物

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 高中生堍x教师卡2020.9.10一辆小跑车~教师节怎么可以没有甜蜜（？）教室play呢~所以这是一篇给卡西的教师节贺文！总之还是希望我的cp可以每天甜蜜doi
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西, 带卡
Kudos: 9





	【带卡】教师节礼物

“卡卡西老师再见！”  
“再见哦，回家路上注意安全^_^”  
最后一节课的下课铃响起后，学生们迫不及待背上书包放学回家了，卡卡西笑着跟孩子们告别后专心收拾起讲台上的教具和教材。  
新学期刚开始，加上他是从高中部转来教初中部的，整天忙着熟悉教学情况，累得心力交瘁。  
已经是傍晚了，卡卡西一边收拾一边想着还有作业没批改完，看来今天晚上又没空吃饭了，小小的叹了口气。  
“有人在吗……咦，卡卡西老师还没走吗？”  
卡卡西抬头看去，原来是漩涡鸣人：“我还在收拾教具呢，鸣人你有什么事吗？”  
“我来找佐助，想约他去我家打游戏，卡卡西老师看到他了吗？”  
“佐助啊，好像一放学就走了，可能已经回家了吧。”卡卡西想了想。  
鸣人满脸失望：“那我去他家里找他好了，先走啦卡卡西老师。”忽然想起来什么，“对了，差点忘了，卡卡西老师教师节快乐呀！”  
卡卡西一脸茫然回忆了许久：“……啊，原来今天是教师节，我都忘了。”不好意思的笑了起来，收到亲爱的学生的祝福，心里暖洋洋的，“谢谢你喔鸣人。”  
鸣人蹦蹦跳跳地离开了，卡卡西也收拾好了手上的东西，提起公文包准备回办公室。  
一双手突然从背后无声无息环住他，卡卡西吓了一跳，手上一松，公文包掉到了地上。  
“卡卡西老师，教师节快乐。”湿热的气息随着低哑的声音喷在耳垂上，那里是卡卡西的敏感带，让他一下子就浑身发软。  
“唔……谁？”卡卡西竭力扭头，对上了黑发少年的眼睛，“带、带土……？”

“卡卡西老师居然还记得我，真是感动。”话是这么说，少年一口咬在卡卡西耳垂上稍稍用力地厮磨着，声音里蕴含的危险让卡卡西直觉不妙。  
“等等、别在这里这样，”卡卡西想摆脱这个困窘的姿势，“万一有人看到了……”  
“哼。”带土愤愤不平地又咬了一口，总算放开了卡卡西的耳朵，小巧耳垂上已经刻上了深深的牙印，被唾液染得湿漉漉一片，“这么久都不联系我，这会还有精力关注其他的吗？”  
卡卡西努力哄着明显不悦的恋人：“嘛，带土……我最近很忙，等到闲下来了好好陪你好不好？”一边试图让带土放开自己，“别耍小孩子脾气，这里随时都可能有学生过来……”  
腰上瞬间加大的力气让卡卡西发觉自己说错了话——  
宇智波带土是他在高中部任教时的学生，前不久两个人刚刚开始了秘密交往，结果自己新学期被调到了初中部，没办法每天耳鬓厮磨本来就让青春期的少年不满，现在自己表现出不愿让外界发现这段禁忌关系的态度更让带土生气了。  
带土用不容反抗的力度把卡卡西面朝下压在了讲台上。  
“带土，你别乱来——啊！”  
西装裤被用力拉下去，露出瑟瑟发抖的臀部，一根指头已经用力插进了丝毫没有防备的肉穴。  
卡卡西浑身紧绷，原本就不是用来进行性事的地方没有充分润滑，手指强行进入带来的是撕裂般的痛。但此时给他精神上带来最大冲击的并不是肉体上的疼痛，而是被学生按在庄严神圣的讲台上露出隐秘部位的事实。  
“怎么了，嘴上说着不要，怎么还这么用力的吸着我的手指？”  
带土牢牢压制着卡卡西，手指好整以暇地刺激着火热的肉洞，随之响起的呻吟声像是对他的鼓励一样，带土不停地变换着力度，想要让卡卡西发出更好听的声音。  
“啊……带土……别、别这样，”卡卡西艰难地试图让带土松开钳制，“我们……可以去我家……别在这儿……呜……”  
“我偏要在这里。”带土丝毫没有被老师的央求打动，食指完全埋进了肉洞，只露出指根，从外面看不出来动静，但不难想象出指头在卡卡西体内是怎么剧烈弯曲扩张的，“卡卡西老师，你怎么能在教室里就湿了呢。”  
闻言，卡卡西的神色难堪起来，挣扎的动作也有些心虚地放缓了。  
的确，只是一根手指，就让熟识情欲的身体不能自已，后穴里隐约的水声更是让卡卡西无地自容。  
“别取笑我了，”终于认清了眼前的状况，卡卡西自暴自弃闭上眼，希望能快点让恋人消气，“带土想要做就做吧。”  
“我为什么要在教室里跟老师做？”带土的声音听起来充满了疑惑，“卡卡西老师这么急不可耐吗……已经到了这个程度，连高中学生的肉棒都不放过？”  
和卡卡西的狼狈完全不同，带土此时依旧衣着整齐，隔着校服长裤，用半挺的性器在卡卡西的后穴撞了撞。  
“呜……”即使只是这样轻微的摩擦，卡卡西的后穴又涌出一股暖流，肠液迫不及待地涌出，顺着括约肌慢慢流出来，被带土顺手抹在了臀瓣上。被带土操透了的身体完全没办法抵抗他的抚慰，卡卡西强忍着害羞，希望能让带土回心转意：“求你了带土，我……我受不了了。”  
话刚出口，带土的手指就狠狠地在敏感点戳了一下：“受不了？”  
“你也知道受不了？”又是用力一戳。  
“呜……”  
“开学这么久了。”第二根指头也插了进来。  
“轻、轻点……”  
“大忙人卡卡西——”两根手指并拢玩弄着肠壁。  
“……啊……别、别再……”  
“还记得有个正在交往中的男朋友吗？”敏感点被两根指头同时按住。  
“不、不行……呜！”

马上就要出来的一瞬间，带土的手指停止了对后穴的刺激，堵在激动地颤抖起来的性器铃口上，强行把沉溺在快感里的老师拉回残酷的现实。  
“呜……带土……”被这样玩弄着，卡卡西丢脸的流出了眼泪，“我错了……不要再折磨我了，让我出来……”  
带土的声音从头顶传来：“真的想要认错就应该老老实实接受惩罚。”  
被欲火烧的神志不清，卡卡西的脸颊抵在讲台上，隐约感觉到带土从墙上拿下了什么东西，勉强扭过头看了一眼。  
少年宽大的手掌中握着一根教鞭。  
直觉有些不妙，但已经没有逃跑的力气了，卡卡西刚刚直起身就又被毫不留情地按了回去：“不要！”  
啪！  
雪白的屁股上浮现出一道红痕。  
啪！  
第二道。  
啪！  
第三道。  
带土手上用的力气不大，但对饱受刺激的卡卡西来说已经超出了承受范围，很快就流着泪认错了：“呜呜呜……不要再打了带土……我错了……”  
带土冷着脸，用教鞭的头部沿着红肿起来的地方划过，细腻的肌肤上瞬间浮起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“别打了……”手下的臀部畏惧地缩了一下，生怕再招来折磨。  
带土心里暗暗叹气。  
虽然很生气，但还是没办法完全狠下心来惩罚这个无情的男人。

“疼得厉害吗？”手指替代了教鞭，怜惜地抚摸着被抽的发红的屁股。  
察觉到带土情绪的变化，卡卡西稍稍放下心来：“还好……”  
“那，应该还可以插入的吧？”  
“嗯？等等……啊……”  
刚刚休息了没多久的后穴被少年迫不及待地贯穿了。带土把卡卡西抱了起来，让卡卡西双腿盘在自己腰上，这个姿势让卡卡西完全地吞下了自己的性器，发出受不了的哼哼。  
“太大了，不行……”卡卡西哭叫着抓住带土的衣服，紧窄的肉洞被迫承担着全身的重量，褶皱被粗大的性器完全撑开，紧紧地箍住肉棒。  
“好久没做了，”带土满足的寻找着卡卡西的嘴唇，“卡卡西老师还是这么棒。”  
被学生在教室里肆无忌惮地操干，还被叫着老师，卡卡西只觉得脸上越来越烫，但一张嘴只能发出淫荡的呻吟，怎么也没办法完整的说出拒绝的话语：“哈……啊啊……带土……”  
正在当两个人都沉浸在快感中时，教室后门突然被敲响了：“有人在吗？”  
卡卡西猛然惊醒过来：“有人来了……！”  
比他的反应更快，在教室门被推开的瞬间，带土抱着他蹲了下来。  
高大的讲台遮住了两个人。

“还有人吗？”那人推开了门，慢慢走进教室。  
卡卡西忽然听出来了。是宇智波佐助，他班上的学生。  
带土的性器还埋在自己体内，不知道是不是受了刺激，卡卡西仿佛觉得原本就已经够狰狞的肉棒又膨胀了一圈，有意无意的擦过体内软肉，让卡卡西浑身无力。  
如果被学生发现自己竟然在教室里做出这样的事……卡卡西猛地打了个哆嗦，用力去推带土，但是带土的力气却惊人的大，不管怎么推都纹丝不动。  
卡卡西用眼睛狠狠瞪着带土，但此时眼角含泪的样子实在没有任何威慑力，反而更加刺激了少年的欲望。他听见带土小小的叹了一声，接着，体内原本消停了的肉刃竟然又开始以惊人的速度抽插起来。  
！  
宇智波带土是疯了吗！  
即使这样想着，卡卡西却没有能力拒绝，身不由己地被带土压在地上大开大合地操干着，快感不留余地席卷而来，要不是带土眼疾手快把手指塞进了他嘴里，卡卡西的呻吟已经传了出去。  
“嗯……”  
看到教室里空无一人，打算离开的佐助却听到了一声奇怪的动静。  
原本已经迈出了教室的脚又转了回来。  
“有人在吗？”  
仔细闻闻，空气里好像还有点奇怪味道。  
佐助皱起眉努力回忆到底是什么味道，刚刚的声音是从讲台的方向传过来的，他慢慢地往讲台走去。  
耳边越来越近的脚步声让卡卡西惊出了一身冷汗，带土却一点也没有停止的打算，继续狂热地在卡卡西体内抽插着，一只手死死地堵住卡卡西嘴巴不让他出声，横冲直撞的力道几乎让卡卡西魂飞九天。  
“嗯……！！！”  
欲望和恐惧交织，卡卡西的身体猛地弹了一下，接着便脱力的软了下来。

讲台方向的动静又响了起来。  
孤身一人的佐助有点警惕的放慢了脚步，一点点接近，准备随时大声求救。  
“……佐、佐助？”忽然从讲台下冒出一个人影，有些气喘的叫出他的名字。佐助受惊地连退几步，看清了长相后才停了下来。  
“卡卡西老师？”他疑惑地看着卡卡西，“你这是……不舒服吗？需要我扶你吗？”  
也难怪佐助感到疑惑。虽然卡卡西常年不变的面罩遮住了大部分面容，但露出来的一小块肌肤满是红晕，说话时气息不稳，摇摇晃晃好像马上就要倒下去一样。  
“我没事，”看到佐助想要凑近，卡卡西连忙摆摆手阻止了他的行为，“我，就是刚刚公文包掉了，蹲下去的捡起来的时候有点头晕……可能是因为低血糖了吧，没什么大问题。”  
卡卡西一只手把公文包提起来展示给佐助看，勉强露出一个笑容。  
“看起来好像挺严重的样子。”佐助将信将疑地看着卡卡西。  
卡卡西脸上还挂着笑容，被讲台遮住的两腿却无法控制的打着颤。  
——刚刚高潮过的身体还没有恢复力气，更不用提此刻借着讲台遮挡大胆地含住自己性器的少年还在熟练地收缩着两腮想要再次榨出白浊。  
如果不是佐助还在面前站着，卡卡西应该已经跪倒在地了，但即使还勉强撑着身体，卡卡西的笑容也开始逐渐挂不住了：“佐、佐助这个时候来教室还有什么事吗……嗯？”  
仿佛是想要替佐助回答，带土猛地吮吸了一下口中的性器，双手早有预料地扶住了卡卡西剧烈颤抖着差点倒下去的身体。  
“我哥让我来找带土开家族会议。”同为宇智波一族，带土按辈分算应该是佐助的叔叔，但佐助从来不愿意这么喊，一贯都是直呼其名，即使知道面前的卡卡西老师就是在和带土交往的人也从来不改，“我刚去高中部找了一圈，大家说他放学就走了，我还以为他会来找卡卡西老师。”  
他确实来找我了……现在就在你面前欺负你的老师。  
卡卡西也只敢在心里这么默默吐槽，脸上却是温柔的笑：“啊，带土没有来过，可能已经回家了，你们大概在路上错过了。”  
好像知道卡卡西心里的念头，带土促狭地用舌尖围绕着不断渗出体液的铃口打着圈，感受着卡卡西越来越明显的战栗。  
“好吧，那我回家看看……卡卡西老师你真的没事吗？”  
“当然没事了，你快回家吧。”卡卡西此刻万分庆幸脸上的面罩挡住了自己已经控制不住颤抖起来的嘴唇，让他得以瞒过佐助隐藏自己的情欲。

“啊……！”  
唇舌灵活的压榨着激动的性器，在佐助离开教室的一瞬间，卡卡西哭叫着射出精液，坚持不住地倒了下去，落入带土温柔的怀抱里。  
“混蛋啊……！”紧绷的神经终于放松下来，想到在学生面前被连续玩弄到高潮的窘迫，卡卡西右手握拳狠狠地砸在带土脸上，但因为已经被带土玩弄到毫无力气，这一拳最终只是像情人间暧昧的游戏般，被带土毫不在意地偏了偏头划了过去。  
紧接着带土就握住了卡卡西的手腕别到身后，制止了卡卡西继续施暴的企图，低低地笑着，隔着面罩准确地亲在卡卡西嘴唇上。  
“……不生气了？”卡卡西喘息着问。  
“今天还是第一次见到卡卡西老师这么可爱的样子，早就不气了。”带土亲昵地把脑袋放在卡卡西肩头，“老师激动起来真的好棒，下次我们在你的办公室做一次好不好？”  
卡卡西瞪了带土一眼。但少年此时满脸耍赖的笑容，又让他没办法真的发火：“你刚刚听到佐助说的了，快点收拾一下回家开会吧。”最后也只能摆出老师的样子催促带土赶紧回家。  
“有什么好开的，每天都是老一套，族长一脸的欲求不满，说什么振兴家族之类的，要我说，就是因为跟千手家那个老头（“喂喂，怎么也算不上老头吧！”对年龄逐渐敏感的卡卡西抗议道）冷战了，浑身精力没地方使才来折腾我们小辈……”带土哼哼唧唧的嘟囔了一堆，看到卡卡西揉着腰准备站起来，连忙狗腿地去扶，“怎么都放学了还要拿公文包？”  
卡卡西的腰被折腾地酸疼，本来想逞强自己站起来，最后还是别不过恋人，半推半就的被扶起来，指挥带土把刚刚掉落在地上的东西都捡起来：“还有作业没有批改完，明天要发下去，得先回办公室连夜改出来。”  
“等你改完都什么时候了，是不是又不打算吃饭了？”带土马上抓住了关心的重点，不满地捏了捏卡卡西的腰。  
自知理亏，卡卡西别过头想转移话题，突然看见被带土随意扔在讲台上的教鞭，想起带土之前拿它做了什么，脸上一烫，抓起来就想吓唬这个胆大包天的学生一顿。  
刚一转身，面前忽然出现一碗鱼汤。  
卡卡西一愣。  
“就知道你最近这么忙肯定顾不上好好照顾自己，平时也就算了，今天可是教师节，怎么能一个人孤零零地在办公室饿肚子呢。”带土满脸笑容，献宝般把鱼汤又往卡卡西脸前推了推，“知道你喜欢吃鱼，我中午特意做的，用保温盒好好装起来，现在还是热的，先回办公室吃一点再工作吧。”  
大眼睛一转，看到卡卡西手里的教鞭，委委屈屈把脸凑过去：“唔，本来以为你会喜欢我送的教师节礼物，如果不是这样的话，就照着这里抽两下解气好了。”  
少年的脸不躲不避凑近了，闭起来的眼睛还在眼皮下转着，睫毛颤抖。  
等到卡卡西反应过来，他已经在带土脸上轻轻吻了一下。  
“谢谢你，带土……”  
心里一片温热。  
带土惊喜的扭过头：“卡卡西老师不生气了吗？”  
卡卡西无奈地笑了：“跟你怎么生的起来气啊，把汤收起来吧，我们去办公室一起吃，如果不回家的话你就带着书包，我工作的时候你抓紧时间把作业做完。”  
带土眼睛一亮，笑嘻嘻的抱住卡卡西：“我最喜欢卡卡西老师了！”

“那个，卡卡西老师……”  
“嗯？”  
“那个，刚刚我说在办公室做一次的提议你觉得怎么样嘛？”  
“……”


End file.
